Time
by Cards
Summary: Every one goes back in time and falls in love, what happens when they come back? What happens when they can't adjust? Why does Time play cruel jokes on us?
1. Its Normal

"It her!" A voice said as I fazed back into consciousness, "that girl on the news!"

"Wha' da fuck are you tawkin about?'" I asked leaning on my elbows and looking blurredly at a kid. 

"But she looks different!" The child said. "And you're clothes are funny!" an annoying laughter rang through the air. 

"Ya wan funny kid? I'll give you funny up ya ass." I stood up feeling for bruises, there would be one on my back, near my shoulders, from where I landed. Rather ungracefully from the feel of it.

"My mommy said it not nice to swear." I can clearly see the brat now, fat as all hell. Kid must eat ten meals a day.

"Ya mommy's a fucking…" I never had time to tell what the child's mommy was, as some one came running up to collect the child. 

"What did the nice officer say about strangers?" He said not really looking at me, something about him triggered a memory from a long time ago. 

"Not to talk to them, but this is the girl from the TV." The child pointed at me again, I wanted to break her finger.

"I told you those people aren't real."

"NO The news!" The girl defended her point, as the person I vaguely remembered looked at me. 

"Oh my, You're back." He said quietly, then he reached to hug me. "Oh my god, Adriana! We were all so worried."

I looked at him strangely, I remembered him from somewhere, some time…

"You do remember me right?" He said cautiously.

"I tink so."

"When did you get that accent? Oh it doesn't matter. You look so different." He said, looking me over quickly. "You've been gone for a year, we all thought you were dead." He choked out the last part. "There were no clues, you just disappeared. God we were all so worried!" He said sounding close to tears as he hugged me, grabbing at the thin material of my shirt trying to assure him self I was in fact there.

I was caught by surprise and gently patted his back as he cried into my shoulder. Suddenly I connected this moment with walking down the street in spring and talking about letting tears fall. "James?" I asked in a whisper. 

"You do remember me!" He sounded ecstatic. "Come on, I gotta go drop off Hillary." He motioned to the child who was looking at me funny. 

"You have a lot of cuts." She noticed pointing to my face.

"Naw I don't. Dis ain't too many." I said feeling my face, people normally left it well enough alone, they liked how I looked so they wouldn't mess it up, my arms had a few slashes on them, but nothing serious. 

"Shhh!" James said. "Come on! I can't believe your back!"

He kept on saying that, but I couldn't rember where I had gone, this place seemed so strange.

I looked around as we walked, still half asleep, a car nearly barreled into me. "Dat was way too fast!" I said loudly, the car finally coming into focus. "Dem tings shouldn't go dat fast." I then started to notice my surroundings, Model T's that seemed to go faster then the human mind could imagine, they didn't even look like model T's. And the clothing every one wore, girls wore skin tight pants and boys wore things that looked more like skirts then pants. 

The scariest thing of all was that it seemed natural.

Author's Notes: THIS WILL HAVE NEWSIES IN IT! Okay yeah, now that's out of the way. This is not a Mary-Sue. This is a time travel fic. But it does not take place back then! (Which you know if you read the summary) This deals more with the adjustment you go through while time travel and the pain of leaving.

Disclaimer: I own all in this chappie. James is based off my best friend, who is more like my brother then anything else, so this stories for you.

Cards On:

Tiger- Erm well asides from being the main consumer of Spotmuse's baked goods she's a bril friend! GO TIGAH! 


	2. I did the only thing I could think of

As we walked I wondered what had happened. I tried to remember the last thing I'd done, I was selling, no I'd finished. Lunch! Lunch with.. I looked around hoping against hope that what ever had taken me here had brought him as well. No such luck the only thing around was a stray dog, I watched the dog and saw that he was being walked by some one. I was confused as to what had happened. I was in New York, and this clearly wasn't New York, this was some place that was even uglier and it didn't have the excitement the city did.  
  
"We had almost given up hope, I mean you've been gone for so long."  
  
"It don't seem it."  
  
"You look different!" James said I realized he had been babbling as I had been thinking. "Well you've been gone for three years and all but." He stopped and looked at me again, his gaze made me feel uncomfortable and I crossed my arms.  
  
"What?" I asked looking away from him. "Dere ain't nuten ta look at here." I tried to remember what had happened. I had eaten, we were talking and. nothing, I couldn't remember anything.  
  
"You look old." He said.  
  
Immediately I glared at him. "Old? I look old?" I never wanted to look old, old meant no one wanted to see you, no one would buy from an old newsie, when you were old you lost your looks, when you lost your looks you lost the ability to keep men at your feet, you lost an income.  
  
"Not old really, just mature." James reasoned, I think he was a little un nerved by my stare.  
  
"Same difference." I said not really thinking so. Old was old, same things came from it.  
  
"So where were you?" He asked me, I looked at him, "I mean you've been gone, so were you kidnapped or what?"  
  
"I was in New Yawk." I said.  
  
"So were you a hooker?" The little girl asked. "My mommy said that a lot of girls go to New York to be hookers! And Druggies."  
  
"How old are ya?" I asked the annoying red head girl, she reminded me of the boy who made sure the newsies got their papes. I had hit him when he tried to hit on me.  
  
"I'm six." She said proudly "And I like Brittany Spears and Belly Shirts."  
  
"Well I'm sixteen. That means that when I was ten your whore of a mother was in labor with an ungrateful little brat, which was you." I said factually.  
  
"Adriana!" James said, shocked. "Don't say things like that."  
  
"She called me a fucking whore! And while not far from the truth it isn't true, And I ain't on no fucking opium or any shit like that."  
  
"You've changed." James said looking at me strangely. "What happened in New York? Were you kidnapped, or did you leave of your own free will?"  
  
What should I say? I was in New York, I lived homeless on the streets for a year, then I slept with men for a bed. And then I fell in love, and I was gunna get married, but now I'm here. Yes, good idea Magic. Way to get thrown in the crazy house.  
  
"A mixture of the two." I spat, we arrived in front of what I assume was his house. He walked in and I again felt the pang of being alone, I don't know why, maybe it was the kids all over the floor and his mother, I assume, helping some one with something and knowing I could have had that.  
  
"Mom! Guess what!" James said "Adriana's back!" I hadn't realized how strange it was to hear my birth name until that moment. No one had called me that asides him, and he had preferred my nick name.  
  
His mother, I was right in my assumption, turned and started crying. She came up and hugged me. "Oh my, we thought you were gone." She hugged me tightly, and I couldn't admit to her that this was a strange place, that this place that I was supposed to call home was more foreign then the place I was.  
  
Home had changed for me and suddenly I felt my self fall into despair.  
  
I wasn't supposed to be here, Really I wasn't. James' mother called my parents and every one was hugging me and making sure I was okay. I finally broke down when the red head made fun of my skirt again and I ran out the door, cursing God and Time in Spanish.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! See I am writing this! (This being because Bumletsmuse is poking me in the back to make me write about Magic. -Pokes Bumletsmuse back-) I do remember you all I LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Magic, all own them selves.  
  
Cards On:  
  
Candy:  
  
Yummy 


End file.
